The Gift
by 143Maid-sama
Summary: It's Usui's birthday today. Almost everyone at school already gave him gifts except a certain maid. Usui starts to worry...Has Misaki forgotten that it's his birthday that day?


The Gift

When Usui entered the campus, fan girls squealed and ran to their ultimate crush. It was now his most dreaded day next to Valentines. He inwardly groaned to lessen his frustration.

"_Happy Birthday, Usui-kun!"_they all greeted him. Girls were handing him gifts ranging from homemade chocolates to handkerchiefs. Usui just grabbed them all while walking.

Usui just stared at them expressionless, as usual. He went to his classroom, and his fellow classmates walked up to him and they said _"Happy Birthday, Usui!"_

Getting annoyed, he just mumbled "Thanks."

When the bell rang, Usui stood up knowing that school's over. He was annoyed because he was tired of hearing _"Happy Birthday!"_ all day long. It was getting on his nerves. He was really glad that school was finished that day.

Usui remembered that he hadn't seen Misaki all day. And that was also one of the reasons why he was annoyed.

"Well, it's a good thing I know where she is." He smirked while walking to the Student Council Room to tease his beloved maid. When he had arrived at his destination, Usui first peeked at the room. He saw Misaki writing something at an inhumane speed. He grinned before entering.

There's no one in the room except the two of them because the members of the Student Council already left a while ago. Usui just continued to stare at her. Misaki kept continuing her work which amused him.

Sensing that there's someone in the room except her, Misaki albeit already knowing who the intruder was shouted, "Why are YOU here again, perverted outer space alien?!"

Usui just shrugged unaffected by Misaki's demon aura. Secretly, he wasn't really listening at what Misaki was saying because he was engrossed in his own thoughts.

"_Now that I think about it, I kept receiving gifts from almost everyone except HER..."_ He thought.

Usui received so many gifts from the girls but he ignored the gifts for he was waiting for a _certain_ _someone_ to give him a gift. He just had a hunch about it. Not that he expect Misaki to give him something, really…

Meanwhile on the other side, unknown to Usui, Misaki was fidgeting while thinking of giving the gift she prepared to him. It was really unusual for her to prepare a gift to someone especially if the one who would be receiving was Usui. _Strange_… She was starting to realize her feelings towards him.

"_He won't like it, besides it's just so small… and… simple. I guess I shouldn't give it to him_**."** Misaki thought.

Noticing that Misaki was silent, Usui looked at her and saw that her brows were starting to knit together. He smirked.

Usui started to tease her so he said, "So Misaki, do you know that it's my birthday today?"

He moved his head towards her. His forehead was nearly touching MIsaki's. Misaki nodded while blushing trying desperately to push him farther away from her face.

He continued, "Are you not even going to greet me?" Usui was enjoying seeing Misaki all flustered. He was clearly amused at her reaction.

He was surprised by Misaki's unexpected hug while whispering, "**Happy Birthday Idiot Usui. Of course I won't forget it. It's your birthday after all."**

Misaki's face was so red and was very embarrassed. She too was shocked at her actions. "_Darn it!"_

Usui blushed a liitle, surprised at the sudden movement. He wasn't expecting that but in response to her actions, he hugged her back and said "Thank you, Misa-chan."

The two both stayed like that for a while. After that, they decided to finally go home. Misaki wasn't needed to go to Maid Latte that day.

They were walking to the Ayuzawa residence side by side. Neither were talking nor trying to make a conversation. Both were very happy and contented at that time so they don't mind the silence…though the silence was very comfortable. They were holding hands. It was Usui who initiated the action first.

Just then MIsaki remembered something, "Oh Usui, I have a gift for you."

Misaki said while searching for it in her bag. Misaki was blushing while shyly giving it to Usui, "Here you go." Usui took it.

"I hope you like it." Misaki mumbled but Usui still heard it and smirked.

Usui hugged her tightly and said, _" It's lovely, Ayuzawa, it's the best gift I ever had._**"**

When Usui said those words, Misaki's face became redder than ever. Usui just chuckled. Glad that he made Misaki flustered again.

Misaki bid goodbye as she entered her house. With one last look of her house, Usui then proceeded to go home. He can't help it, he smirked. His eyes were filled with happiness.

Unknown to Misaki, Usui deeply loves it and was treasuring it like it was the most precious thing in the whole world. He was so happy because the girl he loves gave him a gift for his birthday. He was right; she did have a gift readied for him.

"You really are so sly Ayuzawa. That's what I like the most about you." Usui thought. His birthday wasn't so bad after all. He was now looking forward for his next birthday knowing that it would be special and memorable if it was spend with his beloved maid.

_Misaki's gift was a keychain that was heart-shaped and has their names on it…_

**Author's note: I rewrote this story though the plot was still the same. I added some scenes, corrected my errors and made it sweeter. I hope I made the two in character. :) This is my gift to Usui in his birthday. I know it's late but at least I made it. Hope you enjoyed this story. :D**

**(5-18-13) **


End file.
